


One Foot Forward

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Barry teach their son how to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot Forward

Caitlin sat on the floor her hands holding Bart beneath the arms as he stood barefoot on the carpeted floor in between her legs. Her eleven month old son had been doing his best to propel himself into walking for the past couple of weeks and she had finally set aside some time to try and help him with that little endeavor. 

Caitlin smiled at Bart and then tilted her head to the side as she called out to her husband. “Barry! Are you ready? Can you bring in the camera?”

There was a gust of wind, a streak of light and then Barry was standing about five feet in front of her crouching down with a camera in his hands. “All set,” he replied with a grin. He was excited. Barry hadn’t gotten a chance to see Nora’s first steps, he’d been stopping a robbery down town and though he had watched the tape dozens of times he’d never really forgiven himself for missing it.

The sound of Caitlin’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned his attention to his wife.

“Okay I’m going to turn him so he’s facing you then you set up the camera and place it on the couch on an angle. Then sit down and call him to you.” She explained, “I bet Bart wants to walk over to daddy, don’t you sweetheart?” She asked as she leaned in and brushed a kiss against their son’s cheek.

Bart bounced up and down as Caitlin held him and she grinned. She lifted him up momentarily and turned him around so he was facing Barry before placing him back on the ground.

He stayed standing and Caitlin slowly released him as she pushed herself onto her knees. She glanced at Barry and nodded.

Barry grinned at his son, “Hey little man can you come to daddy?” He asked holding out his arms, “Come on buddy, come to daddy.” He said brightly waiting for his son to move forward.

Bart glanced at Caitlin and then back to Barry. He smiled and moved his hands excitedly as he babbled. He started to move one leg forward and then wobbled. He paused and reached for Caitlin’s hand. She shifted forward and held onto his hand while encouraging him to move forward. “You can do it baby, walk to daddy.” She said her voice soft.

With his little hands curled around Caitlin’s fingers he started to move forward again on wobbly legs. She followed closely behind him a grin on her face.

Barry had a matching smile on his face as he held out his arms for his son. “Come on buddy, I’m right here, keep on going.” He said as he watched Bart move excitedly stumbling slightly.

Caitlin steadied him before he could fall, “It’s okay, you’re fine. Let’s get daddy come on buddy.”

Bart squealed as he moved forward, releasing Caitlin’s fingers and propelling his body into Barry.

Barry caught him right before he could hit the floor. His son laughed and he glanced at Caitlin with a grin, “He’s crazy,” he said with a short laughed as he hugged the baby to his chest. “Buddy that was awesome!” He looked up at Caitlin, his heart warming. “I can’t believe he did it. I mean I can, I just…wow. You know?”

Caitlin laughed softly as she pushed herself up and walked over to her husband and son. She bent down and dropped a kiss to the top of Bart’s head. “I know. I definitely know,” she repeated softly. “What do you say we celebrate by picking Nora up from Joe’s and taking the kids out for some ice cream?” She asked lightly.

Barry looked at Bart with wide eyes. “Do you want ice cream buddy? Daddy does.” The baby bounced in his arms excitedly at the mention of ice cream and Barry chuckled. He pushed himself up and stood, his gaze falling on his wife. “I’d say that’s the best offer I’ve had all day,” he told her softly as he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. 

Caitlin smiled. “Good to know.” She said with a wink as she walked past them to grab her jacket. She loved that Barry spent most of his days helping the people of Central City, but what she loved even more were the days they were able to spend together as a family. Caitlin hadn’t thought she would be able to be this happy after things didn’t work out with Ronnie, but she was glad she was wrong. Barry made her happier than she could have imagined and she wouldn’t change their life for the world.


End file.
